Driver assistance systems are being widely used these days in vehicles. These systems help a driver to be attentive to the road by providing various kinds of information to the driver of the vehicle. Typically, such systems are in-built to the vehicle and vary from vehicle to vehicle. There are various ways in which the driver assistance systems help driver of the vehicle. In one such way, the driver assistance systems are equipped with front looking cameras that identify approaching situations. Then, a corrective action is taken in such situation.
Another type of driver assistance systems utilizes a driver state monitoring camera in addition to the forward-looking cameras. Data from both the modules is fused together and a warning is provided based on predictive danger due to a current situation. However, there is no measure of how the warning is provided and to what degree the warning should be applied.
Therefore, there exists the need for a better driver assistance system.